


up in space, just us two.

by gingerblossom



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, fluff fluff a lot of fluff, hwiyoung just love taeyang too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerblossom/pseuds/gingerblossom
Summary: Hwiyoung cherishes the night time more than anything just because he finds the right inspiration to write poems as long as he keep staring at Taeyang sleeping next to him, falling in love with him every night a little bit more.( drabble // inspired by poem; 00:00 )





	up in space, just us two.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration hit me like a freaking truck while i was randomly listening to poem; 00:00  
> It's just a little drabble, nothing way to special, but i hope you can enjoy it ♡

 

 

**Title** _:_ A Red Colored Fool  
  
_A single rose that is you_  
_Drenches my heart_  
_Making my cheeks go red like the sun_  
_You are…_

 

  
Hwiyoung stared at his blocknotes, resting on his lap while he was busy writing down his thoughts.  
It was a cool night, the moon was shining throught his opened window, enlighting the person who was sleeping beside him. Taeyang was beautiful, he indeed was.  
The most beautiful person Hwiyoung had ever seen in his whole life; sometimes he asks himself how it was possible for him to deserve such a beauty. Not that he was a bad person, he just lived his life normally as anyone, but he had the luck to meet an angel named after the sun.  
  
His black hair fell over his face perfectly, his plump lips were slightly parted as he was sleeping quietly.  
His olive skin was mesmerizing under the light of the moon, every line of his naked back seems like it was drawn by God itself.  
With a little brush of his fingers, Hwiyoung moved the other’s bangs from his eyes; “Perfect” was the only word that escaped from his lips as he couldn’t stop staring at him.  
It was just a whisper but Hwiyoung's deep voice was more than enough to wake Taeyang up, who shifted a little, opening his eyes to look at him. Hwiyoung almost felt like his glare had hit him right in the middle of his soul.  
They didn’t talk at first, their eyes were having the deepest conversation at the moment. A slow dance made of intense glares, little smiles and intertwined hands.  
  
“What are you doing?” Taeyang was the first one to broke the silence, mumbling his words under his breath, a bit of sleepiness was still weighing down on him. Laying on his side, the boy tried to look over the blocknotes that the other was holding in his hands.  
“Ah, sorry.. I didn’t want to wake you up. Uhm? This? T-That’s nothing, just.. nothing.” Hwiyoung hurried to reply, hiding the piece of paper under his pillow, flashing a timid smile to his partner. He never showed his work to anyone, his skills were far from good to deserve to be shown to someone, especially if that someone was as special as Taeyang.  
The older showed an apologetic smile, he knew that Hwiyoung was insecure about his writing, so he didn’t insist any further – instead, he snuggled closer to his boyfriend’s side, stretching a bit to reach his face and kissing him goodnight before laying his head over Hwiyoung’s shoulder, closing his eyes again.  
  
“Let’s sleep, it’s late and you need to rest.”  
Falling asleep, with Taeyang by his side, was never difficult for Hwiyoung.  
Every night they spent together was pure magic, every kiss before sleep wasn't enough to satisfy him – the night was the only witness of their love, keeping behind close doors what they were able to share between soft duvets, making Hwiyoung dream about Taeyang’s arms wrapped around him even under the bright light of the day.    
It took ages to Hwiyoung for close his eyes, he didn’t want to stop looking at his boyfriend’s beautiful sleeping face. Slowly, he lowered his head to have a better access to Taeyang's forehead, planting a little kiss onto the older's soft skin.  
  
“Goodnight, my love.” He breathed, leaning again over his pillow but lowering himself a bit to match Taeyang’s position, keeping him closer to himself. Hwiyoung was almost asleep when he heard Taeyang murming something in his sleep, shifting closer to his body – he knew Hwiyoung would have felt cold during the night, it had become an habit of him hugging the younger every night to keep him warm.  
“I love you, Youngkyunie.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i made some uwus jumping out!!  
> i take this opportunity to remind you english is not my first languages and this story is purely unbetaed so im sorry if you can spot any error ㅠㅠ
> 
> \+ plus! if you wanna follow me on twitter i'm @kngchanhees, let's be friendss ♡


End file.
